


Sweet Dreams

by Lavender_Disaster



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry surprises him, Louis has a bad dream, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Disaster/pseuds/Lavender_Disaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a bad dream, Harry surprises him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

Louis’ eyes snapped open. He didn’t jerk up from the pillow, allowing the dream to sink into his memory a bit before finally sitting up, arranging the pillows and propping up against them. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with his fists before turning to glance at the clock on the nightstand. It was three a.m. There was still another three hours before Harry was scheduled to land in LA. just in the nick of time to grab a coffee and be shuffled off to the studio for an interview. There would be no time for cuddles or kisses - a fact that made Louis sad. But it was what it was. He was sure he and Harry would make up for it when they did have the chance. But still, the memories of that bad dream played through his head as if on a reel.

Louis wasn’t prone to bad dreams. He hadn’t had a bad dream in years - at least not one he remembered. The vivid images of Harry’s plane crashing into the ocean played through his head over, and over, and over again. Louis realized he was shaking. He wanted Harry. He needed Harry. Instead, he made his way out of the bed and over to the dresser where his pack of cigarettes and lighter set. He hadn’t been smoking as much as he used to - a fact he prided himself on. But he needed a cigarette - or five - after that dream.

He made his way out to the balcony and tapped a cigarette from the carton. He held it to his lips and shakily flicked the lighter once, twice, three times until the cigarette finally lit. He took a deep inhale of the smoke, allowing it to burn at his tongue and throat. Louis exhaled, watching the smoke swirl out in front of him. It was calming. That’s why he’d taken it up in the first place. It eased his anxiety when he was dealing with Eleanor last year, and still on days when he was really stressed, Louis found himself reaching for a cigarette. It calmed it. It cleared his head. But even though he wasn’t shaking anymore, he still kept replaying the images of his nightmare in his head.

He knew logically Harry was fine. Harry was probably sleeping on the plane, bundled up in an expensive blanket with his earphones sliding to the side of his head as he listened his goddamn whale sounds of summat. He was probably snoring peacefully - though he’d never admit to it - and he was safe. But that didn’t stop the images from playing in Louis’ head. It hadn’t stopped his mind for creating the nightmare in the first place. Louis killed his cigarette in the ashtray before sliding the glass doors open and ducking back into the hotel room. He put the cigarettes and lighter back on the dresser. He knew if he just sat outside, he’d go through the pack and no. He wasn’t going to let himself do that. Not again anyway.

Louis made his way over to his suitcase and pulled out the green Packers sweatshirt. It was Harry’s and whenever Louis had to travel without Harry, Harry would wear the sweatshirt to sleep in for the week before, then pack it for Louis. It always smelled like Harry and Louis loved it. It was his security blanket so to speak. He shook out the sweatshirt before stripping out of his white undershirt and pulling the sweatshirt over his head. It smelled so much like Harry and Louis wrapped himself in a hug. The sweatshirt was quite big on him. It fell just above his knees and he looked like was drowning in it but he loved it and out of everything they owned between them, this was his favorite piece of clothing.

Louis crawled back into bed. He kept the light on the nightstand on as he reached for his phone and began to flick through various apps and pages before pulling up his saved audio clips. They always recorded their voices on their phone for the other to listen to while they were apart. Louis clicked one of the audio clips.

“ _Looou,_ ” Harry’s drawl echoed from the phone, “ _I love you sooo much Looou Bear! You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I am so lucky to have you. You are -_ “

“My sun, my moon, and all my stars…”

Louis jerked up from his phone. There, in the doorway of the hotel room, holding two bags of luggage in his hands, was Harry, reciting the familiar declaration of love he’d recorded for Louis.

“...and I love you for all eternity.”

“Harry!” Louis squealed, jumping from the bed and rushing to his boy. Harry chuckled and wrapped his arms around Louis, hugging him so tight and lifting him up from the ground. Harry chuckled and spun Louis around in his arms. When he set him back down on the ground, Louis slapped him.

“You absolute shit, Harold! Your plane wasn’t supposed to land until six.”

Harry laughed again, catching Louis’ wrist as he went to slap him again, “I caught an earlier flight out,” Harry explained, eyes twinkling playfully, “Wanted to surprise you, sweetheart.”

Louis scowled and lowered his hand, eyeing Harry as if he wasn’t quite ready to forgive him just yet, “Still mad at you,” Louis muttered.

“And why is that, baby?” Harry asked, reaching out and tugging lightly at the bottom of the sweatshirt. Louis blushed. He couldn’t help it. He always blushed whenever he was around Harry. And giggled. But Harry wasn’t going to get a giggle from him just yet. Louis was still quite upset.

“Because,” Louis frowned, kicking at the carpet with his bare foot, “I had a bad dream.”

“Oh no,” Harry frowned, “Well that just won’t do. C’mere,” he held out his arms and Louis jumped up. Harry carried Louis back over to the bed and set down on the edge of the mattress, Louis still in his lap, “Wanna tell me what it was about, baby?” Harry asked, stroking the fringe from Louis’ eyes.

“Not really,” Louis mumbled, “but it was about you. Your flight. I had a dream and I saw your plane go down in the ocean, Hazza.”

“Louis,” Harry let out a breath, holding Louis a bit tighter. Louis tucked his face into Harry’s neck, breathing him in, “You know that I’m okay, right? I’m right here with you. I’m right here, baby. I love you so much. And I am never going to leave you, okay?”

“I know,” Louis sniffled, “I just...it felt so real.”

“You know what’s real?” Harry asked, “This is real,” he held Louis so tight that Louis felt his limbs go sore, “And this,” Harry planted a kiss to Louis’ forehead, “is real. And me being here with you is real. And this,” Harry grabbed Louis’ hand and placed it on his chest over his heart, “is real. You feel that?” Harry asked and Louis nodded, “it’s beating and it’s beating for you. That is what real, Lou. Not that horrible dream, okay?”

Louis sniffled again and nodded. Five years and he was still so, so overwhelmed with love for his boy, “I love you, H.”

“I love you too, Lou,” Harry tilted Louis’ chin up and placed a soft kiss to his lips, “So...you happy to see me?”

Louis pouted exaggeratedly, “Could have told me, you giant goof.”

Harry threw his head back, chuckling before tickling Louis’ sides, making him squeal and bury his face into Harry’s chest, giggling uncontrollably. Well, so much for Harry not getting his giggle.

“But then it wouldn’t have been a _surprise!_ ” Harry was laughing now too as he continued to tickle Louis a bit more. After a bit, they both settled and Harry rubbed his hand in soft, comforting circles on Louis’ back, “Now that I’m here, we can actually catch a few hours of sleep together, baby. Would you like that?”

“So much,” Louis yawned behind the back of his hand.

“Want me to be the big spoon tonight, darling?” Harry asked, pulling off his jacket and tossing it to the chair next to the bed. Louis nodded and Harry grinned, toeing off his boots and crawling into his usual side of the bed. Louis crawled in next to him, tucking himself against Harry. Harry wrapped his arms around him and pulled Louis tightly against him, kissing his shoulder.

Louis reached over and turned off the lamp on the nightstand before nestling back against Harry. They laid together in silence for a moment before Harry said -

“Next time, I’ll tell them we want to fly together, okay.”

“I’d like that,” Louis played with Harry’s fingers that were resting on his stomach, “I’d like that a lot, Hazza.”

“You’re not still mad at me, are you?” Harry asked playfully.

“Eh…” Louis teased, “Still think you should have told me, Harold. You know I don’t like surprises,” Louis kicked his foot back, nudging Harry in the crotch just on the side of being painful.

“ _Oof!_ ” Harry groaned, pinching Louis hard on the bum, “Do that again and see what happens, little one.”

Louis giggled, flopping over so that he was facing Harry, “I love you, Hazza,” Louis blurted, reaching up and tracing over Harry’s face with his fingertips, “And I am really glad you’re here.”

Harry reached up and brushed the fringe from Louis’ eyes. They were both smiling at each other so big and their eyes were twinkling so much even in the darkness of the hotel room. Louis still had butterflies in his tummy because of Harry, and he knew Harry had the same because of him. After all this time, all these years. “No place I’d rather be than right here, Lou,” Harry said, kissing him sweetly, “Let’s try to get some good sleep, alright.”

“Good night, Hazza.”

“Sweet dreams, Lou Bear.”


End file.
